luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Face Your Fear
Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3 Episode 15: Face Your Fear is the 15th episode of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3. It aired on March 9, 2017. Synopsis Although Koffing is upset over the loss of Krookodile, much bigger problems arise... Facing one's deepest darkest fear in the challenge run by Mew and Mewtwo. Plot Koffing is lamenting to himself ever since Krookodile left the game last challenge. Iggy Koopa comes to him saying how he should be happy they won, but Parara suggests Iggy to give him a moment since he's feeling down. Krookodile was Koffing's only friend, and seeing him go really tore him apart emotionally. Parara comforts Koffing since he feels bad for him, while Iggy then asks Parara to go get the prizes, much to Parara's dismay for leaving Koffing. Parara then confesses that at first he was a friendly fun guy, now he's a disgruntled responsible parent ever since Pakista left the team. Parara then sees all the contestants (minus Marie) gathered around while 43 Chars was boasting about their victory to the Clockwork Soldiers. Parara, not amused at this "gloat fest", decides to go read a book. Suddenly, Pakista gets uneasy as he reveals that he hates learning, which is why he never went to school at all. Citron then wonders where Marie was as Marionette told him that she was busy doing her make-up. The other contestants then tease Marionette since it was obvious he knew where she was since he spent the most time with her, even if the two were never involved in the first place. Bowser then suggests some advice, but Iggy tells Marionette that taking advice from Bowser is a bad idea, since he only knows how to kidnap princesses. Chef Kawasaki is thankful that he's not a princess, for he fears about being captured. Koffing then joins the other contestants, though he's still feeling down. Since the topic of fears is now in discussion, everyone then reveals their fears. Ever since Yveltal was eliminated, he had a fear of cuckoo clocks, Scrooge McDuck fears the loan shark, Marionette has too many fears (though he reveals about him being shoved into something), Sonic fears the water, Bowser fears lava, Coney is scared of giant turtles with trees on their backs, DJ Octavio fears being in a snowglobe again, Wario hates being alone in a room with no form of entertainment for an hour or two, Iggy fears defusing a time bomb, and Terence claims to fear nothing, though Clyde reveals one time when he had a garden on him from White Bird, triggering him. Clyde then reveals his fear of being grinded and blended into a smoothie, Mr. Hat fears about being cooked alive, and Lickilicky fears chocolate, much to everyone's surprised yet mocking reactions. Lickilicky then explains how it's all gooey and yucky, but everyone tells them it's good, but he refuses to believe so. The Hitchhiking Ghosts then reveal their fear to be "the one with the hatchet", Citron hates the football mechs in the future, Rosalina fears about being abandoned (much from a reaction from Koffing), Chef Crackachu hates Meowth or Chef Piggy, Inky has a fear of claustrophobia (even though he's a ghost), Spike doesn't like to eat white pikmin since they make him drug trip, Luigi is scared of ghosts, Baz is afraid of being rejected, Meta Knight being scared of mechanization/robotification or possessed, and even Jazz admits she's afraid of being bound above a pit of crocodiles. Monstro then makes a quick appearance as he flees, and the only ones left whom hasn't shared their fears yet are Marie and the Phantom Striker. Phantom Striker claims he fears nothing due to many years of meditation. The other contestants see it as false (Chef Crackachu exclaiming how it's "Krokorok crap" as Koffing leaves in sorrow due to the pre-evolved mentioning of Krookodile). Phantom Striker then states that his actual fear is attached love, only for the attraction for the other that the other does not feel the same way, the one becomes attracted so much they won't let go, so much as to kill their other if they try to escape, particularly from Gurdy of all people. Marie then comes out revealing her new look, wondering if she missed anything. Sonic then tells her that they were talking about their darkest fears, which Marie wanted to see as she makes her way out, but not before Octavio stops her, since she hasn't revealed her fear yet. Marie then angrily tells them her fear was creepy, old perverts. Mew sees this as an easy topic, since he wanted them to tell him their fears, but this was much easier for him. Characters * Mew * Mewtwo * Monstro * Tom Nook (debut) * Dry Bones * David * Chef Piggy * Constance Hatchaway (debut) * Hatbox Ghost (debut) * Gurdy * Paragoomba * Pooh Bear * Monstro * Isaac Clockwork Soldiers * Phantom Striker * Citron * Coney * Hitchhiking Ghosts * Inky * Pakista * Jazz * Lickilicky (eliminated) * Marie * Marionette * Rosalina * Sonic * Scrooge McDuck * Yveltal 43 Chars * Baz * Bowser * Chef Crackachu * Chef Kawasaki * Clyde * DJ Octavio * Parara * Spike * Iggy Koopa * Koffing * Luigi * Meta Knight * Mr. Hat * Terence * Wario Script Face Your Fear/Transcript Trivia * This challenge is based on Total Drama Island's sixth episode; Phobia Factor. * The Hitchhikers have a fear of Constance Hatchaway despite appearing in the Haunted Mansion together. * This episode first features Marie's new official plush form, at least in terms of Total Stuffed Fluffed Island wise. Another one that shows Marie's official plush design for the first time is in the Super Plush PacMan episode: "Why Don't Ya Do It Fresh?". Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Category:Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Episodes